Youtube All-Stars Battle Royale 3
Youtube All-Stars Battle Royale 3 is the Last Sequel of the series for Wii, PS3, Xbox 360, GameBlam, DS, & 3DS. It's gonna be released on September 5, 2013. Modes *Arcade:Fight through 14 levels until you fight the new boss Prof.Testo *Battle Royale/Smackdown:Pick 5 characters and 1 stage and get ready to fight! *Special Battle/Special Slamdown: More ways to play Battle Royale/Smackdown mode *Capture The Flag: Capture the flag before the other characters get it *King of the Hill: How long can you be the king? by battling some the hardest fighters *Mini-Games:Play 15 minigames *Survival:Battling some the infinite rardom characters without losing 1 time *Adventure Mode:Save the Youtube World from the evil Fegalain *TESTO!!! mode:Play as the arcade mode boss Prof.Testo Characters *Annoying Orange (From Annoying Orange) *Pear (From Annoying Orange) *Mashmallow(from Annoying Orange) *Grapefruit(from Annoying Orange) *ASDF Dude (From ASDF Movies) *Nyan Cat (From Nyan Cat) *Sittin On Tha Toilet Guy (From Sittin On Tha Toilet) *Stephan Quire/The Freakout Kid (From The Greatest Freakout Ever) *Charile The Guinea Pig (From Askcharile) *Badger (From The Badger Song) *Brody (From YO MAMA!) *Anthony (From Smosh) *Ian (From Smosh) *Leapold Slikk (From De Etche Gangster) *Jake(From De Etche Gangster) *AVGN(from Cinemassacre) *Kyle Justin(from AVGN) *Nostalgia Critic(from Channel Awesome) *The Angry Joe(from The Angry Joe Show) *Chris Crocker(From Leave Britney Alone) *Klay Person (From Klay World) *Cuddles (From Happy Tree Friends) *Lumpy (From Happy Tree Friends) *Keyboard Cat (From Keyboard Cat) *Matt (From Journey To The Claw Machine) *Taco-Man(From Taco-Man plays a videogame) *Adam & Eve(From Messed-up Bible stories) *God(from Messed-up Bible stories) *Pinkiemania(from Cupcakes) *Tay Zonday (From Chocolate Rain) *Afro Ninja (From Afro Ninja) *Josh (From Josh The Computer Nerd) *Sneezing Panda & Eating Panda (From Sneezing Panda) *Ray William Johnson(from Equals three) *Pedro(from IgualaTres) *Blocky (From BFDI) *Harry Potter Puppet (From Potter Puppet Pals) *Krogzilla (From Shut Up! Cartoons) *Dipster & Haunches (From Shut Up! Cartoons) *Oishi Kawaii (From Shut Up! Cartoons) *Ned(From Shut Up! Cartoons) *Charlie The Unicorn (From Charlie The Unicorn) *Dr. Octagonapus (From The Lazer Collection) *Star Wars Kid (From Star Wars Kid) *Tourettes Guy (From The best of Tourettes Guy) *El Fua(From El Fua) *Fippy (From Happy Tree Friends) *Bizkit (From Bizkit The Sleepwalking Dog) *Angry Black Man (From Black Man Angry at Place) *Dr. Hax (From Gmod Idiot Box) *Gordon Freeman(from Gmod Idiot Box) *Painis Cupcake(from Team Fortress 2) *Spingebill*(from Santawithguns) *Myotismon*(from Digimon) *Yumi*(from Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) *More to Come (*)Third Party Stages *The Claw Machine (From Journey To The Claw Machine/Ray William Johnson) *Dream Island (From Battle for Dream Island/Journey To The Claw Machine) *Happy Tree Town (From Happy Tree Friends/Goodbye Kitty) *Kitchen (From Annoying Orange/Epic Rap Battles of History) *ASDF World (From ASDF Movies/Smosh) *Nyan Land (From Nyan Cat/Happy Tree Friends) *The Bar (From El Fua/Yo Mama!) *Marshmallow's dreams (From Annoying Orange/Nyan Cat) *Afro Ninja's Dojo (Afro Ninja/Battle for Dream Island) *Oishi High School(Oishi High School Battle/Zombies Vs Ninjas) *Big Dogs (Krogzilla/ASDF Movies) *Toys R Us (Black Man Angry at Place/The Greatest Freakout Ever) *Bridge (Charile The Unicorn/Potter Puppet Pals) *Brody's Place (Yo Mama!/AskCharile) *Klay World (Klay World/Keyboard Cat) *Chocolate Rain Forest(Choclate Rain/Man on the Street) *Hogwarts (Potter Puppet Pals/Oishi High School Battle) *Tourettes Room (Tourettes Guy) *Weasel Town (Shut Up! Cartoons) *Gmod Fight (Gmod Idiot Box) *The Krappy Krab(Santawithguns) *Ami Yumi stadium(Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) *More to come Supers TBA Assist Characters *Tourettes Guy's Wife(The Best of Tourettes Guy) *Yo Dawg Guy (From Yo Dawg,) *Grampa Lemon(Annoying Orange) *Bubble (From BFDI) *Wall Slamming-Kid (From Kid slams into Wall) *Drunk Guy(The Drunk Guy) *Cat Laudder(Equals three) *More to come Xbox 360 Achivements TBA Trivia TBA Category:Sequels Category:All-Stars Battle Royale Series Category:Wii Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:3DS Games Category:Youtube